CardCaptor Sakura: GX
by Rei Ant
Summary: There's a new Cardcaptor,who with the usual troupe must go and retrieve the cards.Whats with the mysterious boy?Is Kyo just plain mean?Whats with Reiko's strange tendencies?Its a lot of the unexplained for Kimika, but Kero says she can handle it,right?
1. Prologue: Kimika

**_There's a new Cardcaptor, who with the usual troupe must go and retrieve the cards. What's with the mysterious boy? Is Kyo just plain mean? What's with Reiko's strange tendencies? It's a whole lot of the unexplained for Kimika, but Kero says she can handle it, right?_**

**_A.N:_** I really liked the story-line in a CCS RP I did on Gaia, but it was never finished or got to some kind of resolvement. So, I'm writing it out!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters (Kero, Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, etc.), or the original plotline. As this was originally a role-play on Gaia the characters, some of the story-line and words belong to their creators, through I've made many changes, they are still essentially the same!

Many thanks to those creators, including Hiryu-chan (the owner of CCS: Next Generation).

_Prologue: Kimika's Awakening

* * *

_

. -.

_"Are you sure, Kero-chan?"_

_"It's time. You wouldn't be able to control them anymore. You haven't used them in years"_

_"We'll still watch over you"_

_"Oh, Yue…"_

_"It's for the best"_

_"I'll miss the Sakura cards…but you're right. It's not the end of the world. I'll see Yukito tomorrow with Toya, but Kero? Will you return to the book?"_

_"As guardian of the cards, I must."_

_"I'll miss you"_

_"Don't worry, kid. I sense it won't be long 'till we see the new Cardcaptor"_

. -.

Kimika smiled as she rolled over and opened her eyes. Night-time. She was now officially 13 and one day. She giggled to herself as she looked over to her desk, seeing the dark shapes of her unopened presents sacked up against the ones she had already unraveled from their shiny gift-wrap. Kimika had her windows open and a soft breeze wafted gently over to her bed, joining the moonlight already there. The moon was dropping into the morning outside but still cast enough light around so Kimika could see clearly. She guessed it was around 1:30 am but she couldn't be sure. Kimika rolled over again and stifled another laugh. Her best friend, Natsumi, always looked funny when she slept. Kimika was happy that her parents had let Natsumi sleep over on Kimika's special day. Natsumi had turned 13 the previous month and Kimika had slept over at her place then.

_'Maybe I should get some water...my throat feels a lil dry...'_ Kimika thought, climbing over Natsumi and onto the floor. Natsumi snored as Kimika stepped into her fuzzy penguin slippers and moved towards the door. She paused and turned towards her desk. Something was telling her that perhaps she shouldn't but Kimika ignored it. Her hands traveled along the gifts and then stopped instinctively on a beautifully carved box, engraved with pink Sakura flowers.

. -.

"_What is it, Dad?" Kimika asked as she tore the last scrap of silver paper away._

"_It's a trinket box, of course. Isn't it pretty?"_

_Kimika sighed. This wasn't the playing cards she had wanted from her parents. Just a stupid box._

"_Yeah, it is. Thank you." Kimika said and smiled. She fingered the gold lock on the box. The lock was engraved with Sakura blossoms, just like the delicately painted pink ones around the box._

"_What's inside?" She asked curiously. Her mother and father exchanged looks._

"_We're not sure, honey. We tried to open it but the man at the antique store said it could only be opened by someone very special." Her mother said looking tenderly at her daughter._

"_You're very special, Kimika"_

. -.

Kimika had then lost interest in the box and piled it with the rest. Now, looking at it, it seemed...intriguing? Kimika wasn't sure how she would explain the feeling it was giving her. She touched the lock again, feeling it's cold smooth metal. She wondered how she was supposed to open it anyway. Her parents didn't give her a key...Kimika sighed. Well, that was that. She turned towards the door again.

**_Clink._**

Kimika whipped around.

_'What was that?'_ She thought, as she glanced over at the still sleeping Natsumi. Natsumi wasn't wearing anything that could make a sound like that. She brought her eyes to the box again, gasping.

"What just happened?" Kimika whispered.

_'Locks don't just fall off like that...'_ Kimika thought to herself, her hand reaching for the fallen lock, then turning itself to the side. Kimika found herself instead opening the box.

"Breathe properly. Silly, it's just a box. Nothing to be afraid of..." Kimika said, the feeling telling her not to go to the box earlier was now pleading her not to open it.

And then, there was light.

. -.

Well? It's not the same as the original, but still holds the same story-line, so thank Hiryu-chan!

Please, R&R!

… # Rei Ant # …


	2. The Talking Yellow Plushie

**A.N: **Hi, it's me again! Here's another chapter of CCS: GX, please enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters (Kero, Sakura, Tomoyo, Li etc), or the original plotline. As this was originally a role-play on the characters and some of the storyline and words belong in a way to their creators, through I've made many changes, they are still essentially the same!

Many thanks to those creators, including Hiryu-chan (the owner of CCS: The Next Generation).

_**Chapter One: The Talking Yellow Plushie

* * *

**_

She awoke in her bed. The sun was shining with the new day. She giggled over the thoughts of the day before and smiled. 

"Hey, Natsumi, let's go find Kaan-kun and go play in the park...Natsumi?" Kimika asked turning around to face her friend. Kimika sat up. The place Natsumi had occupied the night before was unoccupied. Since when had Natsumi gotten up before her?

"Nat-chan...?" She asked quietly. She glanced at the big clock near the door and gasped.

"Dad is going to kill me! I was supposed to wake him today!" Kimika yelled as her head registered the fact that it was 11 o'clock in the morning. Kimika felt dizzy.

"I am going to be in so much trouble. I didn't even get to experience a second day as a 13 year old!" Kimika turned and started beating her head against the wall.

"Ki-chan?"

Kimika turned to see her father standing the doorway. She burst into tears.

"Dad, I'm so sorry! I don't know where Natsumi is; I slept in and couldn't wake up. I'm sorry you'll get fired and we'll have to live on the street!" Kimika said and started bashing her head against the wall again, her sandy-blonde hair flying everywhere.

"I'm so stupid!"

"Kimika stop that. You'll get an awful bruise." Kimika's father said, pulling her away from the wall.

"There's no need for over-reacting. Natsumi said you fell over last night somehow. Your mother took her home and I called in sick so I could look after you. So, stop crying sweetie..." Kimika looked up at her father and smiled, wiping away her tears.

"I was just worried...but I didn't fall over last night Dad..."

"Sweetie, you were unconscious on the floor. Don't worry. I'll go make your favourite soup ok? Then you can go see Natsumi" Kimika's father said leaving his bewildered daughter alone in the room.

"I didn't fall over did I?" Kimika rubbed her head, snuggling it back into her pillow.

"Nah, you didn't kid"

"Then something else must have happened right? The last thing I remember was going to sleep...no wait...a light...huh? What is it?" Kimika said, turning to the thing that was nudging her on the cheek with its arm. Then it flew up and tried to stifle her scream.

"Now, now kid...stop that. I'll help you remember me ok? Pretty strange that you could forget a handsome thing like me through. Now stay still!" the voice said as it came up in front of her blue eyes.

_'This has to be a joke. A small, yellow, plushie bear with wings is ordering me around. Maybe I'm sick...'_

"Look, I dunno-" Kimika started but was cut off by the bear pressing a hand on her forehead. He seemed to be involved in thought. Then Kimika passed out.

.-.

_Kimika stepped away from the light-filled box. Around her the wind gathered itself and played around her slim figure. Looking down there was a giant yellow circle of light at her feet, etched with symbols of the stars, the moon and the sun._

_She screamed as she got thrown onto her back by the spinning tornado of wind. Her stuff was flying everywhere, but she didn't dare to reach up and grab hold to anything. What if it took her for a spin too?_

_Something flew into her mouth, cutting a little on sides. She choked and withdrew a card from her mouth._

"_The Windy..." She red from the bottom of the card, depicting a beautiful lady. Then the card flew from her hand._

"_What's going on!" she screamed, closing her eyes and burying her head in her knees._

_The wind withdrew and Kimika lifted her head slightly and opened her eyes careful. They scanned the messy room slowly, and then rested on a small yellow bear. She crawled over to it. Was this one of her unopened presents?_

"_Welcome Cardcaptor…" the bear said without enthusiasm. Kimika raised an eyebrow._

"_Ok, that was so not real" she said poking the plushie. Then she scrambled backward as it stood up and hovered in the air. It broke into a large grin; it's black eyes laughing at her._

"_So, kid, I'm Keroberos, guardian of the Sakura Cards. Since you're the new Cardcaptor, what's your name, eh?"_

_Kimika blinked. Things could not get weirder._

"_Keroberos?...no that's not my name...it's Kimika...and she's Natsumi"_

"_Natsumi? YOU DIND'T TELL ME THERE WAS ANYONE ELSE IN HERE!" said 'Keroberos' and he promptly fell down dead. Kimika stood up quickly. Had Natsumi seen it all too?_

_Kimika rushed to get to her friends side of the bed. Her slippers lost grip on one of the fallen sheets and she found herself going head first onto the floor._

_.-._

Kimika gasped for air as she sat up in bed. She patted her chest hard a few times and coughed.

"Keroberos...?" she wondered out loud. Had it been a dream?

_'Please...'_

"Yep!"

Kimika screamed. Lady luck wasn't around. The _thing _that called itself 'Keroberos' was still here.

"So, kid. You know you just unleashed a power beyond your imagination that could destroy the world?" he said calmly.

"WHAT?"

"Shhh...keep it down. Your father's downstairs. You don't have any siblings, do ya?"

Kimika was finding it hard to keep calm.

"Siblings? Ah...no...ah...ah...ah...WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Well, you opened the Sakura box somehow, the cards flew out and now if you don't catch them, they'll destroy us all!"

"Wha? Sakura box? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kimika's voice was starting to get sore.

"I just told you! You opened that box over there," the plushie said, pointing to the box decorated with cherry blossoms "and the most powerful things in creation were unleased upon an innocent world! So if you don't get out there, then you can kiss your life away!"

"I still don't understand!" Kimika sobbed.

"WHAT? I just said that you open-"

"Yes, I get that but why are you here, what's a Cardcaptor and what's with what cards?"

"Ah!" said Keroberos and clicked his 'fingers' together.

"Now where getting somewhere! Now for starters, call me Kero-chan!"

"Kero...chan?" Kimika repeated quietly. She wasn't sure of this. Or sure of anything at the moment.

"Second, I'm here because I guard the cards. These cards were invented by the most powerful magician of all time – Clow Reed. He sealed away their powers in cards so he could control them. He also created me. Only those that can use the cards correctly can use them. Those too weak to control them will also be eliminated. Somehow, you opened the box and the cards have all gotten away. It's just like last time. I'm too busy sleeping and they all get away. You'd think I'd learn, being the guardian of the Cards. I'm supposed to stop those who are too weak or evil from getting to them..."

"Last time?" Kimika asked timidly. Kero smiled.

"What year is it?" he asked, not seeing a calendar in Kimika's room.

"204-"

"Yeah, about 30 years ago" Kero interrupted Kimika, " the Book of Clow was opened by a young girl named Kinomoto Sakura. She was kinda like you, I guess. She went and caught all the cards and became, Master of the Clow. She then turned the Clow Cards into the Sakura Cards."

"What happened to her?" Kimika asked, interested. It wasn't everyday you heard such stories.

"She's still around. In fact I think she's still in this town." Kero said thinking. Kimika thought for a moment too.

"If she was as powerful as you make her out to be – why didn't she keep the Cards?" Kimika asked. Kero almost looked sad for a moment.

"She wasn't as powerful as she used to be. She caught the cards when she was fairly young, you see. She knew her time was up and she sealed everything in the Sakura box. She was a good Master..." Kero sighed.

"So, now it's all up to you!" Kero said, breaking into a huge smile.

"Up to me?" Kimika said flabbergasted, "you can't be serious"

"Dead serious." Kero said. Out of nowhere he suddenly produced a star pendant. Kimika reached out and he dropped into her hand.

"What is it?" she asked, touching the gold star. She noticed it had little wings, just like Kero's.

"It's the key. You use it to capture the cards. It will then help you turn them back into Clow Cards so they'll be easier for you to control"

"Hey, I never said I was going to capture those card thingies!"

"Well, who else is going to? Your responsible for letting them out aren't you?"

"Well yes but-" Kimika's mouth was clamped shut by Kero's paw.

"No, buts, Cardcaptor Kimika!"

"WHAT!"

"So, according to Kero-chan here...I'm the new Cardcaptor" Kimika said sighing. She was still getting used to the idea. She wasn't sure if like it either.

"Oh, that's so awesome, Ki-chan! I can't believe I didn't even notice all that stuff in your bedroom! I only woke up when you fell on the floor!"

"I didn't fall!" Kimika protested. Natsumi laughed.

They were seated under one of the huge oak trees in the park, enjoying the sun. Kimika had asked Kero if she could tell Natsumi everything and he had said it was all right if she knew she could trust her. Natsumi seemed nice enough to him.

Kero had also come along. In his distant memory the scene reminded him faintly of Sakura and Tomoyo and how they would sit in this same spot and ramble on about Sakura's adventures. But that had been a long time ago.

"So, you promise you won't tell, Nat-chan?" Kimika asked. She knew the story was outlandish and wasn't sure if Natsumi would believe her, even with Kero as proof.

"Of course! What are best friends for, right?" Natsumi said smiling, "anything for you Ki-chan!"

Kimika smiled back. She knew she could trust Natsumi, deep down. They had been best friends since kindergarten and were barely ever apart. Kimika would have felt awful not telling her, her newest most important secret.

"So, when do you think you'll catch one?" Natsumi asked, flicking back one of her short black plaits. Natsumi always did her hair in two plaits and always had a cheerful smile upon her face. Her light brown eyes always said to people that they could trust her with anything.

"It depends when we sense one next. Sakura could always tell when one was around, but she never felt the first one, so I doubt you would, Kimika," Kero said thoughtfully, "It shouldn't be too long anyway"

"I'm so happy for you, Ki-chan. All the interesting things always happen to you! And Kero-chan, your so cute!" Natsumi said, bubbling with laughter.

Kimika smiled. She may be unsure of the situation but at least she had a friend like Natsumi by her side.

* * *

Emerald eyes stared at the moon, still visible in the daytime. 

It glanced down at the scene below and her lips moved to speak,

"She's finally been awoken..."

Brown hair spilled down her shoulders, her sword in one hand, Suiren jumped down from the tree she stood in, hidden from view. She looked pensively at the group.

"Perhaps, I'll just watch...for now..." With that said, turning her wrist, her sword vanished. She flickered for a moment then disappeared completely.

"Maybe, I'll help her, one of these days..."

* * *

R&R please! 

… # Rei Ant # …


	3. First Capture

**A.N: **I know this seems to be a strangely written and a bit bland, but once I pass what was in the original RP, it will get better! Unfortunately, there are several more chapters to go until that happens.

I've got a feeling this is going to be a long story… .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters (Kero, Sakura, Tomoyo, Li etc), or the original plotline. As this was originally a role-play on the characters and some of the storyline and words belong in a way to their creators, through I've made many changes, they are still essentially the same!

Many thanks to those creators, including Hiryu-chan (the owner of CCS: The Next Generation).

**_Chapter Two: First Capture_

* * *

**

The previous day's sunny weather did not last. Li Kyozuki woke up feeling cold and walked over to close his open window. It was unusual to have such a cold spell in this season but it did not bother him. Instead he climbed back into the comfort of his bed, making himself a cocoon of his blankets. 

Considering his long family line, he did not suspect the goings on while he slept. Had he been awake enough he would have realised that what he had been sensing the last couple of days was starting just a few blocks away.

His mother looked out the window, knowing that something important was happening.

His father stood beside her and nodded.

"They've been released, alright"

* * *

"Yeah. It might happen tonight. Kero keeps talking about how the weather is just like some card and he's always upset when he looks out the window. I'm really nervous Natsumi!" Kimika said tensely into the phone. She inched over to the window, noticing that there were large gusts of wind forming. Kero sat on the sill, staring into the landscape. 

"It's happening again," Kero whispered quietly. Kimika gave him a puzzled look.

"Why is it so windy?" asked Kimika. She sighed.

"Natsumi? Is it quite windy where you live?" Kero asked, talking into the phone, squished into Kimika's cheek.

Natsumi laughed hearing Kimika's voice change into Kero's and pulled back the curtain next to her chair.

"Well, it's rather dark out, I'll have to open the window..." she said, pulling back the lock and shoving open the window. A huge wind then stalked inside pushing her to the ground.

"Yeah, you could say it's windy" Natsumi said, shoving the window back in place.

"I don't remember it being so windy before..."

Kimika looked down at Kero and sighed.

"It's a Clow card isn't it Kero-chan?" she said with a sinking feeling. Kero turned to her and nodded.

"I sure it's The Windy. The Windy is known to make gusts of wind and stop proper wind from coming."

Kimika sighed, took a deep breath, and then drew on a serious expression. Turning back into the phone she said,

"Nat-chan, I'm going to capture that card!"

* * *

She put the star necklace around her slim neck and started at herself in the mirror. It reflected a pretty, thin girl with big blue eyes and a mass of blonde hair going down her back. She was tall and looked nervous in her usual khaki tan pants and her three oranged star-ed black shirt. She turned away from the mirror to see Kero looking pensive out the window. 

"So how do I get this wand thing to its original size?" asked Kimika of Kero. Kero smiled and told her to stand in the middle of the room. Kimika flashed him a wary glance and obeyed.

_'What does this have to do with anything?'_

"Now, all you have to do say 'Release!'"

"'Release'?" Kimika asked. Kero just nodded.

"Release!" Kimika yelled. Before her the start pendant twitched and became a long pink staff, with an encircled gold star at the top. Along the circle two little white wings flapped at the sides, again like Kero's. Kimika gripped onto the wand and touched the little wings.

"Wow...that was...cool..."

"When you capture cards you have to use your Star Wand and say to the Card 'The So-and-so Card, show me your true form! Return to your original form! So-and-so!' Then if all goes well, the card will be sealed once again!" continued Kero. Kimika looked at her wand again.

"Ah...Kero-chan...how do I...turn it back...into the necklace?" Kimika asked nervously. Kero told her and she turned it back. Looking up she saw a serious Kero looking at her from eyelevel in the air.

"Are you ready?"

Kimika nodded. Taking another deep breath she walked down the stairs and opened the door. She was glad her parents had left her alone tonight. There was noway they would have let her out on such a night, so late. Looking around she realised something had changed drastically.

"The wind stopped!" Kero said, alarmed. "The Windy must be near by."

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came and pushed Kimika to the ground.

"Ugh..." Kimika uttered as she got up, "I don't believe this card likes me..."

* * *

Kyozuki shot up from his sleep. He could feel an intense vibe now, distracting him from sleep. Outside the wind pounded his window, trying to get in. He could already see a tiny crack forming. Dad was not going to be happy. 

"I've never seen weather like this...I've never felt this way before...it...must be time"

Kyozuki shifted out from his bed and changed his clothing to one not unlike his father's had been, except red for it's base colour.

He knew mother and father would disapprove of his leaving, but it had to be done. He was going to carry on the 'tradition'. He sighed and gently opened his first floor window and jumped out onto the varanderah outside. Closing his eyes he mentally judged the position of the Card and went to follow it.

* * *

Kimika tried to pedal faster on her bike as the wind attempted to knock her down and distract her. She had asked Kero why they weren't capturing the wind that was attacking her here; his only answer was that it wasn't the "core". So, Kimika kept going to her undefined destination. 

Around her the weather was uncontrollable, you would have to be mad to go out. Kimika wondered if she was crazy. Then realised that wasn't the only crazy thing that had happened to her lately.

"Hey, sir! You better get to shelter! These winds are only going to get worse!" yelled out Kimika to the dark male figure ahead of her. Soon, she whizzed past the person, only to be swept up by a large wind and carried away. Her bike shot past her, landing in the old playground where she and Natsumi used to play as young kids. Kimika could just make it out, lying atop the large blue penguin slide's crown. The wind that had carried her off had developed into a tornado. Kimika could tell where Kero was. All she could hear was the rush of wind. It was like one of those washing machine rides at the Show, except faster and more violent. Kimika always screamed on those rides, she supposed she was screaming now. It also didn't help that she always wanted to vomit on those rides...

Kimika suddenly took a turn away from the tornado, going headfirst into a wooden fence. Kimika felt dizzy and spent the next few moments, rubbing her head and vomiting, surprised that she wasn't unconscious and that there wasn't any blood.

She looked up and saw that the tornado had grown; taking in all objects around it and was coming straight for her!

_'If I don't do something now, I won't be the only one to get hurt!'_

Kimika took a deep breath and pulled out her Star Key, turning into the Star Wand. It felt right in her hands, made for her, her right hand gripping it near the top, her left hand near the bottom. She stood facing the tornado, the golden circle under her feet, as she chanted. She needn't have asked Kero about them earlier...they just came out naturally.

"The Windy Card, show me your true form! Return to your original form Clow Card! Windy!" Screamed Kimika. She pushed to hold her stance as the wand started to seal the card. Gold and stars flashed everywhere, but she held on tight to the wand.

_'I can do this!'_

A beautiful transparent woman smiled at her and pulled itself into the card. Kimika suddenly became aware of her weakness and fell back. Upon opening her eyes again, she found everything was still, through messy, and inside her hand laid a very delicately designed yellow card. Kimika recognised as the card she had held when she opened the Sakura box.

"I did it!" Kimika yelled, struggling to get up. She saw Kero fly over to her, a wide grin placed upon his face.

"You sure did, kid! I'm proud of you! Then again, once the Windy saw you were the Cardcaptor she stopped fighting and just went back to the card...so all you really did was seal her..."Kero musing, as Kimika's face rose to a deep infuriated red.

"I JUST WASTED NEARLY A WHOLE NIGHTS SLEEP, NEARLY GOT KILLED, LOST MY BIKE AND ALL I DID WAS _SEAL_ IT?" Kimika yelled.

"You'll get over it. Besides, the Windy is a she..."

Kimika sighed. It wasn't worth yelling. She just wanted to go home and sleep now.

"Still, you managed to convert it from a Sakura Card back to a Clow card...that's gotta be a feet all in it's self!" Kero said smiling.

Kimika was suddenly overcome by worry, as the first rays of light shone through the misty would-be morning. Kero didn't understand her sudden change in emotion, especially after he'd complimented her.

"What's wrong Ki-chan?" he asked concerned. Maybe she wasn't ready for the task ahead of her. Sakura had been, but all Sakura had to do in her first capture was seal the cards. Kimika had to change them too.

"I have to get home! Mum's going to wake up soon! They'll notice I'm gone!" Kimika said, as she worked up 'second wind' and ran past Kero.

"Wait!" Kero said, rushing after her, "I'm hungry!"

* * *

Well, that was my first go at a battle. You'll have to excuse the cards if they're a bit OOC sometimes, but I try to keep it like it was. 

R&R!

… # Rei Ant # …


	4. Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters (Kero, Sakura, Tomoyo, Li etc), or the original plotline. As this was originally a role-play on the characters and some of the storyline and words belong in a way to their creators, through I've made many changes, they are still essentially the same!

Many thanks to those creators, including Hiryu-chan (the owner of CCS: The Next Generation).

_**Chapter Three: Trouble

* * *

**_

"Sweetie...Ki-chan...it's time for school..." 

Kimika opened her eyes and looked up at the person who was shaking her gently.

"Hey, mum..." she uttered with a yawn. Her mother smiled at her.

"Still tired, eh? I'd let you sleep longer, but you have to meet Natsumi, as you always do. Your breakfast is on the table. Don't forget to wake up your father and that you have tutoring with Miss Kisaya after school." Kimika's mother brushed back one of her own sandy blonde curls, much the same as Kimika's own and left the room, closing the door silently behind her.

Kimika smiled as she reached under her pillow and pulled something out. The Clow Card. The Windy, to be precise. Looking over to her bedside, was a limp Kero, snoozing silently away. She'd have to find him a drawer or a box later so he could have his own space and wouldn't run the risk of anyone seeing him move or talk.

She leaned over Kero's body; to reach her orange covered mobile phone. Dialling it, she received a sleepy response.

"...Ki-chan..." Kimika smiled. Natsumi always slept in.

"Nat-chan, I did it!"

"You captured a card? Oh, I wish I had been there! What was it like! I was so worried about you, out in that storm! Oh, I have so many questions!" Natsumi said, suddenly wide-awake and energetic. When something interesting happened, Natsumi always got excitable.

"It was so hard, maybe next time you could come with me. But it is very dangerous, so I dunno..." Kimika said as she stepped out of bed and hurried downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh, that would be awesome! I was really worried about you, you know! I fell asleep on the couch!"

"I still can't believe I got the card!" said Kimika, screeching a little, but trying to restrain it as her father and Kero were still asleep upstairs.

"So, I've got to change now, but I'll see you at the usual bridge, ok! Bye!" Kimika said, as she finished up her breakfast and moved back to her room.

* * *

Suiren sat in the tree overlooking Kimika's window. She sat at ease under the dark shade of the large leaves and smiled. 

"Interesting…she's managed to capture the wind…" she said dropping some flower petals from her hand. Kimika saw them float past her window and smiled. Suiren smiled again, as the girl left the room.

"The question is…will she be able to hold it forever?"

* * *

In the end Kimika didn't have to wake up her father. Her brother had come over to help him out. Kimika had forgotten to mention to Kero, that she actually did have brother; he just didn't live with them. In fact, Kimika and her parents rarely saw him. He was much older then Kimika. He'd just finished collage, and was in the process of setting up his own small business. He still had university to go, but already a lot of companies wanted him to work for them when he had finished. He had plans to be a lawyer. He was good at arguing, and his favourite person to argue with was Kimika. 

Kimika rolled her eyes when she saw him at the table.

"What are you doing here, Takeo? Don't you have a pane to catch or an essay to do or something?" Kimika said, giving her father a warm hug and grabbing a few slices of toast for Kero, who was currently hidden inside her orange backpack. Takeo gave her an eye roll too with his deep hazel eyes. Whilst Kimika had the eyes and hair of her mother, her brother had inherited her father's dark hair and eyes. He stood taller then her father, with a more imposing figure.

"Helping Dad out with some things. Shouldn't you be at school? Dad, how can you sit there and let her skip school! " Takeo said sarcastically over to the person behind their father's newspaper. Her father briefly lowered it, looking at them. His tone sounded angry, but they could tell he was anything but from the glimmer of laughter in his eyes.

"Stop fighting, kids. Haven't you had breakfast yet, Kimika?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm still kind of hungry" Kimika answered, blushing. She couldn't exactly say they were for Kero.

_'Mental Note: Make Kero's breakfast when I come down to eat mine!'_

"Don't worry, Dad. She's entering the weight-gain game show!" Takeo said laughing. Kimika went over to his side and swiftly aimed her left foot into his leg.

"I am not! Your so mean Takeo!" Kimika yelled as she went to the front door to put on her shoes.

"Bye Dad, I love you!" Kimika said opening the door. Glaring at her brother she mentioned, "Although, I _defiantly_ don't love you!"

* * *

He'd sensed that the girl who rode past him might have been a rival. Last night, he was on the verge of approaching the card, he felt it turn to this unknown girl. 

"They're going to kill me! Dad's going to be rampant!" Kyozuki had thought staring at the ground. He'd always felt it his job to capture the cards, if they were ever released again. Thinking he decided to follow the blonde girl, maybe she'd give it to him. She didn't know the importance of the Clow Cards like he did. He'd always been brought up on tales of the cards; he strived to learn all he could so he could capture them. Now, they'd been released and some random girl had captured The Windy!

_'There's no way around it…if I go home now, they'll be angry at me for sneaking out and for letting the Windy get caught by someone else…Mother will be so disappointed in me…'_

So Kyozuki had followed the girl home and slept outside the front bushes, where there was lots of undergrowth. He'd figure he'd say to his parents as an excuse for being home late that he could say he 'went to school early'. Besides, he'd have the card to show them.

Now, he rose and was about to knock on the door when the blonde girl opened it. She called something out to the people inside and came face o face with him.

Did she realise he was the guy she rode past last night? She seemed surprised, but almost seemed to recognise him.

Kimika was defiantly surprised to see Tomoeda Middle School's star sports player standing outside her front door. She blushed in surprise and admiration.

"Ah…Ohayo…" She asked. He looked equally surprised at her. Then Kimika saw his face change to a sneer. He was in a different class then hers at school, but she'd heard that he could be quite up himself and nasty.

"Ohayo. I want that card you caught last night"

_'He knows about the Clow Cards!'_ Kimika thought, closing the door, so that her family didn't hear him.

"Card?" Kimika asked casually. He snickered at her.

_'The nerve!'_

"I want you to hand over The Windy Card," he said, his dark brown eyes never leaving her face.

"What do you want with the Clow Card, Li-san?" She asked seriously. He looked surprised again.

"You know my name?"

Kimika rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do. Your Li Kyo, star sports player. You beat me and my team in the big class soccer game" She answered, starting her walk to the bridge. She hoped Natsumi would wait for her; it was obvious she was going to be late.

"How would you know that? You and _your_ team? Your just a girl!"

Kimika turned around. She really wanted to knock him out right now. Saying she couldn't be the soccer captain because she was of the female sex. Where did he come from? The 1600's?

"Listen, I captured that card all by myself. It's mine. I don't know what your deal is, but don't mess with me, ok?" Kimika breathed slowly to control her anger. Then she looked up to see Li sneer.

"I get it. You're that tomboy whose always getting into fights. Now, why don't you become normal and hand over that card?"

"YOUR NOT GETTING IT!" Kimika yelled, running away.

_'Why did he want my Clow Card! As if I'd give it to such a pig!'_

Kyozuki turned and waked in the other direction to school. He'd get her at the end of the day. His work wouldn't go to waste.

* * *

Kisaya Yukino looked impatiently at her watch as she waited outside Tomoeda Middle School. She was in her last year of high school and for extra credit and fun had signed up to tutor a middle school student. So every Monday and Wednesday after her own classes finished she waited for Waihashi Kimika. On every occasion, Kimika always managed to be late out, wether she was talking or in detention. Yukino sighed. 

Kimika was a good kid at heart.

_'She also more then she appears'_ Yukino thought mysteriously. She ran a slim hand through her copper-brown hair, straightened her black bow and smoothened her uniform. She hadn't had a chance to change yet, but would defiantly when she got home. Middle schoolers walked past her, in awe through none approached her. Yukino could see they felt nervous…scared of her. She blinked. At least they kept away from her.

Yukino hadn't lived in Tomoeda long. About half a year ago she'd lived in Europe. Then she was forced to come here. She noticed most of these kids were taller then herself, she was below short, take into account that most Japanese are short…she was petite enough to be in 7th grade with Kimika. If it weren't for her cold gaze, her high intelligence and her attire, you would think she was in 7th grade. Then again, it didn't matter. She was nearing the end of high school and that was the end of it.

Kyozuki strode up to the girl as soon as he saw her emerge. She looked at him lethally.

"What do you want, Li-san?" He smiled.

"I didn't get you name earlier. You know mine and it isn't fair."

"I'm Waihashi Kimika, if you must know" she said.

"I need to talk to you, Waihashi-san. In private. If you'll follow me, please" He said, surveying her. She was pretty, despite her attitude and her tomboy reputation.

"Why should I-" Kimika was cut off as he grabbed her arm and led her out the school gates.

"This better be quick, I have to go to my tutor…"

"It will be very quick if you let explain" he started.

"KIM-" Natsumi started seeing her friend outside the school gates.

_'She's talking to a guy!...Oh my god! That's Li-san!'_

"Could he be…OH SHE'S SO LUCKY!" Natsumi whispered to herself as she saw them duck behind a tree.

Kimika looked at Li-san and blushed.

_'Why am I blushing…he's so mean!'_ Kimika thought as she looked at him. She felt nervous standing next to the school sports hero.

"Look, you have something that's mine and it's very important I have it back!"

"Look, kid, she captured the card!" Kimika blushed again as Kero's muffled voice came from inside her bag. Li gave her a queer look.

"Your bag is talk-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Li said as Kero appeared in front of him. Then Kimika realised Kero was looking strangely at him.

"You shouldn't have come out of my bag Kero-chan…what's wrong?" Kimika asked looking at her yellow friend.

"Li…Li…where do I know that…" Kero said, then going up and squishing a squealing Syaoran's nose.

"You're Li's son!" Kero yelled in delight, moving up and down, taking in every detail.

"He's not his own son, Kero!" Kimika yelled.

_'What's wrong with Kero!'_

Kero smiled.

"How's your father?" he asked. The boy on the other hand looked too shocked to answer.

"On the other had I should have felt our presence…wait, did they get married?" Kero asked. Kimika went up and grabbed the bear, shaking him.

"…Ugh, ugh…uh" Kero said.

"WHO GOT MARRIED? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kimika yelled and let go. Kero swayed for a moment then fell to the ground.

"The brat and Sakura-chan…"

Kimika's eye's widened in surprise.

"You mean the original Cardcaptor?"

"You know about my mum and dad? Your…Kero!" Syaoran said, regaining his cool. It was all sliding into place. Which made Kimika doubly confused.

"Wait…am I to believe you're the son of the old Cardcaptor? KERO!"

Kero restored himself to the air.

"I guess I just didn't notice his aura...it's so close to Sakura-chan's…but now I can feel it, it's similar, but very different"

She could feel a powerful presence come in contact with Kimika's own strong energy.

_'That's a strange vibe…'_ she thought as she hurried to Kimika's aid.

"So, that's why I need your card. You've stolen it from me!" Li-san said, glaring at Kimika and Kero, "I don't want to have to use drastic measures…"

"Look, kid, you might be the old Cardcaptors son, but she caught the card, it's hers." Kero said, still staring at the kid. He looked exactly like his father, tall, brown hair and all. The only difference was he'd inherited his mother's green eyes and nose. Kero wondered briefly if he was wearing his father's old middle school uniform. Somehow it wouldn't surprise him.

"Look, I didn't steal anything!" Kimika protested. She barely knew the guy and he was accusing her of stealing something that Kero said was rightfully hers. After all, she went through all the pain to get it!

Natsumi had crept closer to the two. She now realised that their conversation wasn't about her best friends love life.

"They're just talking about the Cards…" Natsumi said disappointed.

"It seems he want Ki-chan's card. For cute guy he sure sounds rough…"

Kaan was on his way back to school to find Natsumi as they were meant to have gone to the arcade together. Kaan was like the third part of Natsumi and Kimika's friendship. Originally, Kaan had lived next to Natsumi when they were fairly young. A deep friendship had sprung for the three, though these days Kaan was too busy most days to spend time with them.

_'Things change…'_ Kaan mused. He became aware that someone was yelling near him. Going to the source he found a boy in his class, Kyo-san was yelling at Kimika. Feeling protective over his old friend he kept going over to them.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

Syaoran had grabbed her arm and Kimika struggled to get away. He was strong. Kimika could sense people approaching.

"I don't know what your talking about!" she yelled, finally breaking free of his grip. She looked up to see the blue-haired Kaan defending her.

"Kaan-kun" she said blinking.

Yukino arrived on the scene. In front of her were two boys and Kimika. She remembered the boy standing next to Kimika, the bluenette one with brown eyes to be one of her friends.

"Look, brat. What do you want with her?" Yukino asked the unknown boy, who blushed at her presence.

Kimika suddenly felt relived. Kaan-kun was here for support and Kisaya-sempai would sort this out for her.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Kimika said, giving Kaan a warm mile, "I'm sorry I'm late, Kisaya-sempai"

Kimika's smile broke out even wider as she sensed Natsumi come. Lately she'd been able to sense people before they came, and she was overjoyed to see Natsumi.

"Natsumi-chan!"

Natsumi stepped forward to Kimika's other side.

"Uh…hi" she said, taking Kimika's hand. Kimika looked over at Kaan's face and looked down again. There was so much going on and all her friends coming to her protection…it was embarrassing. Then again, Kimika knew Kaan would have done the same for anyone. He hated bullies.

"Oh, so all of your little fan club is here now, eh?" Li said with a snicker.

"Back off, before I hurt you!" Kaan said, his tone angry. Yukino fixed her cold eyes upon Syaoran.

"You're wasting my time and I have things to do," she said taking Kimika's hand, "I want you to stay away from her, ok?"

Kisaya-sempai led Kimika away, Kaan and Natsumi in tow behind them. Kero, Kimika knew had long retreated to the safety of her backpack.

Kimika knew as she waved Kaan and Natsumi away and followed Kisaya-sempai to her house that, Kisaya-sempai was angry. She didn't seem any different then usual in her behaviour, she was always quiet. It was just the look in her eyes that gave it away. Kimika gulped.

"I'm sorry, Kisaya-sempai…I knew I shouldn't have gone with him…but I thought maybe…"

"It doesn't matter" Kisaya-sempai said as they stepped into Kisaya's living room. Kimika looked down at the ground. Li-san had really worried her. What if there were more like him? What would she have done if Kisaya-sempai hadn't been there?

Li-san had really rubbed her wrong. Kimika really wanted to tell Kisaya-sempai everything. She knew she would understand. Even through she seemed emotionless sometimes, Kimika knew that she was really looking after. Kimika wondered why she cared so much.

"Kisaya-sempai…can I tell you something?"

* * *

Long, I know. I really want to get past all this RP stuff. Only there was like 60pages! Then again, I'm doing lots of editing… 

Please, tell me what you think!

… # Rei Ant # …


	5. Storytelling

**A.N: **I'm starting to cut out characters. I'm really sorry, but this is a story about Kimika (Hiryu's old character). I'm really sorry if I cut your character, but I'm cutting all those that I can. It doesn't mean I didn't like you, their were just too many already out i.e. Kimika, Natsumi, Yukino, Li…so yeah. I'm really sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters (Kero, Sakura, Tomoyo, Li etc), or the original plotline. As this was originally a role-play on Gaia Online, the characters and some of the storyline and words belong in a way to their creators, through I've made many changes, they are still essentially the same!

Many thanks to those creators, including Hiryu-chan (the owner of CCS: The Next Generation).

_**Chapter Four: Storytelling

* * *

**_

Kimika seeped the whole story out to Kisaya-sempai. She showed her the Star Key and finished with presenting Kero. 

"Hiya!" Kero said energetically. He wasn't sure it was a wise decision of Kimika's to tell Yukino. In the past, only those that had to be told were told, the only ones out of the magical circle told were Tomoyo and Sakura's older brother Toya. Tomoyo had been an accident, she'd taped Sakura using The Fly, and so Sakura had had no choice but to tell her. Toya, as it happened all ready knew anyway.

Besides, Yukino gave off this weird vibe. Kero couldn't even tell if it was good or bad.

Yukino smiled at the yellow plushie look-alike.

"I'm going to help you every way I can, Kimika-chan"

_'For more reasons then you know…'_

Kimika smiled also.

_'I'm so happy I told her! I feel so much better!'_

"Thank you, Kisaya-sempai"

Yukino stood from the low table and went into the next room, making tea. Kimika opened her books and studied a little. Yukino arrived back several moments later with the fresh tea, pushing one in front of Kimika.

"You know, Kimika, I know magic too!'

Kimika sipped her tea and looked up at her.

"You do?"

"Hai, I'm very good at it. Perhaps sometime, I'll teach you some"

"I'd like that very much, arigato Kisaya-sempai" Kimika said gratefully. She didn't doubt Yukino's power. For her, Yukino was an idol. Yukino's eyes smiled down at Kimika.

"Can I see the card you caught last night, Kimika-chan?" Yukino asked curiously. Kimika looked at Kero for guidance. He nodded and she took out the windy. Yukino studied it carefully, before laying it on the table in front of Kimika.

"You forgot to sign it" Kimika gave her a puzzled look.

"Sign it?" Yukino nodded and handed her the pen.

"You forgot to tell her, Kero-chan. Anyone could have taken the card. Once you sign it, it's yours, end of story. They know you're their Master. Unless of course you give them away…just put it on the bottom there."

Kero looked up from his place on the table at Yukino. There was defiantly something weird about her. How was she to know you had to sign the cards to make them yours fully?

* * *

Maybe he'd been too aggressive in his quest to posses Kimika's Windy Card. After all he'd been left behind and Waihashi-san and Kaan-san were probably really angry with him. If he tried to talk to Kimika again, that creepy woman would probably come after again. Then again, he didn't want to deal with what would happen if he went home now. He'd always dreamt of owning ALL the cards and he didn't know how he would tell his parents. They would be so disappointed. What if he made Mother _cry_ because of it? He'd never be able to live with himself…and Dad would probably not talk to him either. Kyozuki sighed. He walked at his own pace, following Kimika's aura. 

"Now I know why Father hated Mother so much at the start…and why he still hates Kero!"

* * *

Tomoeda Middle School had the habit of going on at a boring rate for hours. It had been several days since the event of Li. Kimika had gotten a test the day after and forgotten all about him. Only now, walking down the white hallways to gym did she think of him. 

Then he was in front of her. Coming towards her in fact.

_'Doesn't he listen?'_

"Kisaya-sempai told you to stay away from me," Kimika said as he stopped in front of her. His green eyes seemed to stare right through her. It made her feel uncomfortable, despite the strong tone to her voice. She wasn't sure what she should do. She didn't trust him, yet he could be a great help to her about the cards.

"I don't care about you having that card anymore, Waihashi-san. I just…" Li said as he turned his glance away.

"Just what?"

"I...can't explain it to my parents…" Kimika noticed a sad tone indent in his voice. Curious, she questioned him again.

"Haven't you been home yet? Didn't you tell them?"

Li moved over to one of the windows facing out to the main quad, where Kimika' class was already starting. She realised that he actually seemed distressed.

_'Could it be…he's human after all?'_

"I have my own little place I sometimes go to when I need space. My parents know about it, but they don't like me staying there more then a few days. "

Kimika gave him a look. 'His own little place'? These were some weird parents…

"Look…I'll come over and talk it over. I don't know why your so uppy about but I'll explain it" Kimika said with a smile. Li just looked at her.

"Thanks…I'll meet you after school…at the tree from the other day…" and then he ran off. Kimika blinked.

"That was…odd."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Li asked, trying to get rid of the impulse to poke the yellow flying thing really hard, "I mean Dad's not much on strangers...and well…mom sometimes can become a bit jumpy..." 

"I can't have you living away from your home forever all because of me. Besides, I want to meet the old Cardcaptors. It'll be fun!" Kimika said, trying to sound cheerful. In reality, she was a puddle of water nerves. Kero through _was_ truthfully happy, about finally coming out of Kimika's cramped bag, seeing Sakura and his new most amusing hobby - annoying the hell out Li Kyo.

"Just don't say, I didn't warn you…" Li said giving her a glance and walked up to the front door, pushing it open.

_'Well, their awfully trusting. Don't they know about security?'_ Kimika thought as they walked inside. Now she felt doubly uncomfortable, through Li-san's house was no different then any other house she'd every walked into. No weird paintings or sculptures, through there where an awful lot of soft plushies around.

"Li-san…do you think your mom named the Sakura Cards after herself?" she asked quietly as they walked down the hallway. Li laughed. Kimika glared.

"Named them?" He shook his head, "My mothers name _is_ Sakura after all..." He stops suddenly then exhales again, "Guess I forgot to mention that...but it kind of means I'm part of the 'legend' if you will and…"

They could hear movement ahead of them, coming from what seemed to be a kitchen.

"I think I'm going to be in for it…" Li said sighing. Kimika was suddenly visited by horrible visions of his parents; it would explain why he was so awful most of the time and why he was afraid to go home. She felt her hand gripped by Li's as he led her inside the room.

"Hope your ready…" he muttered, poking his head around the corner and lading her in, Kero in tow. It felt hard to breath. Why did it feel so painful? Was she scared? Would they hurt her so much it showed?

"Kero-chan!" shouted what seemed like a little girl behind them, to the left of the room. Kimika noticed Li face fault as they turned towards the girl.

"MOM! Your supposed to yell out MY name!" He yelled, at the offender as she rushed to squeeze the flying yellow bear. Kimika blinked, confused. _This_ was Li-san's mother? Sakura? Kimika relaxed slightly. Obviously, Li-san exaggerated about his parents, just like she did about her brother. Through Kimika was a little surprised when Sakura hugged her.

"Konnichiwa…" Kimika said bowing. Sakura was already lecturing Li-san about sneaking out. They way she made it sound; she could have been giving out an award.

_'She's so nice…so unlike Li-san…'_ Kimika said smiling as the shorthaired brunette with sparkling green eyes gave Kero another squeeze and pushed them all into the living room.

"Your mom's nice, Li-san…what were you worried about?" Kimika asked, making herself comfortable on the floor. Li sat as far away as possible from her.

"You don't know her like I do…it's probably a cover…"

"You know, I think you think to hard, Kid. Sakura's not the type to get angry. She'd only be worried. Besides, if your complaints about her wanting you to get the cards…I doubt she cares. She knows, as does your Dad, that you out of all people wouldn't be destined to be like herself and Kimika. It has to be someone removed from the family…through, I guess Sakura's not that removed any more!" Kero said, laughing at his own joke. Li looked at him dumbstruck, and then scowled.

"What do you know?" He said in a sarcastic manner. Kero flew up to next Kimika's ear and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear:

"He's exactly like his father. Both brats, both thinks they can have the cards even through the Cardcaptors been chosen and it isn't them." Kimika blushed and Li-san made his scowl more obvious. Sakura came back moments later with a tray laden with goodies. She wasn't as excitable as before, now she seemed almost nervous, as she sat down across from Kimika, whist Li sat at the far top end.

"So, I suppose you're my replacement?" Sakura asked, almost embarrassed. She hadn't changed from her days as the Cardcaptor. Kimika blushed.

"Ah…well…I guess I am…" Kimika said nervously, looking down into her lap. Li glared at her from over his teacup.

" I told her that it'd be best if we came here to talk to you and Dad..." Li said offhand. Kimika looked up at everyone and took for herself a cup. It smelt fresh and spicy and tasted refreshing, giving her the nerve she needed to talk again.

"I guess you want to know how I became a Cardcaptor?" Kimika said, testing the waters, looking for a reaction in Sakura's face. The latter smiled and pressed her to continue.

"This going to sound weird but I received the Sakura box for my 13th birthday two weeks ago…and then I was walking past…and the lock just fell off. I'm not sure why, but I opened the box and all this stuff flew around and there was light…and then Kero talked to me." Kimika shrugged.

"I've already caught a card but…if it's really that important to Li-san…I can stop…I don't want to cause any trouble"

Sakura sighed.

"When Kyo-chan was born, we always wanted him to be the next Cardcaptor. He had pressure on him to learn. Kyo-chan saw it upon himself that that the cards never be released from their book ever again. They caused a lot of trouble," Sakura smiled, "still, I'm sure they did the best for us. My Cardcaptoring days were my happiest. I grew up a lot. Even, if Kyo-chan isn't the Cardcaptor or didn't succeed in keeping the Cards in the box, I'm still very proud of him. I hope your adventures will be as good as mine, Kimika-chan!"

Kimika looked over at Li and saw he'd turned around stiffly, obviously not wanting anyone to see his face. Kero smiled at Sakura and broke the silence.

"Do you have any more cake!" Everyone laughed, save of course for Li.

"You..." He said storming over to Kero, grabbing him by the tail and threw him into the kitchen and at the fridge. "Just go on and eat already...just stop whining..." Sakura sighed.

"He's a little temperamental," She whispered to Kimika with a teasing smile. Li blushed.

"Am not…"

"I really am sorry if I've made any trouble…I didn't know what was in the box…I thought it was just a boring old trinket box…if Kero hadn't talked to me, I would have probably thought it was just a dream" Kimika said, looking at Li, then at the little bear floating in and out of the fridge. Sakura smiled again. She was so nice and cheerful.

_'Always smiling…how'd she end up with such a crank as Li-san?'_ Kimika thought, biting into her piece of cake. She was lucky Kero hadn't pinched it earlier.

"Really, it's alright. I'm glad we've had this talk. I knew the chances of Kyo-chan being the main Cardcaptor were slim…through, I must admit if it isn't him, I'm glad it's you"

Kimika smiled back at Sakura and pulled out her Star pendant. Sakura traced over it and handed it back to her.

"It has my emblem - the star - but it's different to mine. Can I see your card?" Kimika quickly un-pocketed The Windy and handed it over. It felt weird to be so trusting with a woman she barely knew, but somehow a warm connection made it seem ok.

Sakura blinked in surprise and looked over at Kero as he flew over, finished with all the cake.

"She changed the card back to a Clow?" she asked looking up at Kero. Kero nodded.

"She captures them and changes them back. From what I gather it takes less energy to change them back then it did, then it did to create the Sakura Cards. Otherwise I don't think she'd be able to do it after one capture. She does have an awful lot of magical energy through. She's strong" Kero said seriously. Sakura nodded in response.

"I needed a lot of power to change the cards. Your obviously very powerful and suitable" Sakura said.

_'Her tone of voice has changed…'_ Thought Kimika, as she blushed furiously at the comments. Li was glaring at her. Kimika looked to his mothers face, she was smiling again.

"Do you have any questions for me, Kimika-chan?" Sakura said in her cheerful voice. Kimika thought for a moment, to something that she'd been thinking about when talking to Li earlier. Her blue eyes met Sakura's green ones.

"Did you keep a Sakura Card when you locked up the book again?"

Sakura looked down at her lap, smoothing invisible wrinkles over.

"I just wanted something to keep the memory. Otherwise, it might have seemed just like a dream…"

_.-._

_The young girl opened the box carefully. She traced over the image of a single Sakura flower, crossed with a gold star with tiny white wings, before placing on the table next to the box. She'd created the box with The Create card, her last magical act with the Sakura Cards. A remnant of her captures for the next. She smiled as she placed the thin pink cards inside the worn Book of Clow, The Windy at the front of the pack. She had already sealed Kero inside. She placed the book inside the box and sighed as she reached over her neck and pulled the Key off. By now she was already crying slow sad tears. She realised she may never see the cards again as she placed it inside. She made to put the lid on, but instead reached for the book again and took something out. She then locked the book, placed the lid on and locked the box. She then took the box to Tomoyo and told her to put it in her next auction._

_She didn't tell anyone she kept a card._

_.-._

"I haven't told anyone about the card I kept, except for when I told baby Kyo-chan. Actually…" Sakura said gazing wistfully at her son. Their green eyes connected and he jumped to his feet with realisation.

He dashed off to the right and came back moments later.

"Mother gave it to me ages ago…" he said producing a pink card "I can't believe I'd forgotten about it!"

He gave it to his mother who smiled at it and handed it to Kimika. Li fumed at this but said nothing. Kimika stared at the pink card, displaying a playful creature. What she supposed had once been written the word 'Sakura' had nearly rubbed off. The writing above called the cards name as The Jump. She brightened and smiling, gave it back to Li.

"Since you have a card and you know more then me…I think it only fair we both capture the cards together, help each other out." She said extending her hand.

He stared at her hand, thinking it over and then eyed towards his mother who was awkwardly nodding her head to signal it was okay. Sighing slowly he grabs hold of Hiryu's hand shook it once then let go rudely. He then eyed her.

"I'll capture the cards…it's my blood right. That doesn't mean I'll help you" he said storming off, card in hand. Sakura bit her lip.

"I'm really sorry…he's like his father…temperamental." Sakura sighed getting up and starting to clean the table.

"If I knew…what the cards had connected with them…I'd never had opened the box…" Kimika said quietly. She looked up to see Sakura wasn't smiling.

"It's not your fault. Do your best Cardcaptor Kimika. I have to do some things now, but if you ever need me, I'm here" Sakura said, her tone changed again, as she left the room. Kero flew to Kimika's lap.

"Let's go, kid," Kero said, flying ahead and leading Kimika at the door. Kimika looked back as she stood to close the door.

_'There's defiantly more to these Cards then everyone's letting on…'

* * *

_

R&R! Sorry to all those who got cut! . 

… # Rei Ant # …


	6. School Bullies and Sad Classmates

**A.N:** Ok, this chapters relatively pointless and well kind of describe what kind of person Kimika and her friends are apart form the connections of the cards. So bear with me please.

Of course, there are again numerous cuts (sorry!) and changes (sorry again!) to the original story of the RP.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters (Kero, Sakura, Tomoyo, Li etc), or the original plotline. As this was originally a role-play on GaiaOnline, the characters and some of the storyline and words belong in a way to their creators, through I've made many changes, they are still essentially the same!

Many thanks to those creators, including Hiryu-chan (the owner of CCS: The Next Generation).

_**Chapter Five: School Bullies and Sad Classmates

* * *

**_

Kimika was late to class. She had opened the door to classroom just as her first period had started. Kimika blushed a deep magenta as she walked quickly to her seat next to Natsumi. She hated it when people stared at her; she now had the attention of everyone in the class. Kimika, through she could be loud and hyper in comfortable situations with her friends, was a reserved and quiet member of class, never the type to volunteer answers or present speeches to everybody. She hated feeling that people could see right through her; know what was going on in her head.

As she reached her row she gave a timid smile to Natsumi who flashed her, a bright one back and stuck her hand up in the air to answer a question. If there was something Natsumi loved, it was whole class attention.

The class had started on their bookwork and the classroom sounded like a zoo. Kimika sighed and leaned over to Natsumi's desk.

"Do you know the answer to question 6.?" She asked, tapping her pen against Natsumi's book. Natsumi nodded.

"The graph shows that she earned 46 this week and 28 last week. Kimika that was easy, even a dunce at maths like you would have known that…what's up?" Natsumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…the 'dunce like me' didn't get it", Kimika said as she copied Natsumi's answer into her book.

"Of course, I did want to tell you I brought Kero along in my book bag" Kimika added with a smile. Natsumi immedently opened Kimika's green school tote and squealed in delight.

"Kero-chan!"

"Hey, Kimika that wasn't a very interesting snack that you put in there for me!" Kero said, allowing Natsumi to snuggle him.

"I sure hope your not talking about my lunch…" Kimika said frowning. Natsumi laughed.

"You both can have mine…so how did yesterday at Li-san's go? You didn't call me…"

Kimika sighed.

"Yeah, I felt a bit drained after…Sakura-san's really nice…like a little girl. I really didn't know the consequences of opening that box."

"Hey, kid I want cake!" Kero added, smiling. He blinked in surprise as Kimika grabbed him violently from Natsumi, hugging him tightly in affection.

"What is that thing? A remnant from your grandmother's clothes scraps?" said a voice above the girls.

_'Miso…_' Kimika thought worriedly. Lately this girl had been giving them trouble. She had enough on her plate without this snake.

"It's a stuffed teddy bear. Are you turning blind?" Natsumi said, coming to Kimika's defence. Kero's body was stiff and rigid, floppy like a real stuffed animal. Kimika clutched a little paw, squeezing it. She really didn't like Miso.

"Really? It _must_ be trying to cosplay as one cos, that's the most stuffed up ragged bear I've ever seen!"

"Obviously you've been deprived a childhood" Natsumi retorted.

"Can't the little girl speak up for herself? Only little girls bring teddy bears to school. I threw all mine out when I was little. I don't even want to know how you got it"

Kimika had to make an excuse.

"Oh...um, My Great Aunt…gave it to me for my...Birthday!" said Kimika, trying not to make it obvious she wasn't that good at lying.  
"Oh, well it's gotta be the grossest thing I've ever seen!" said Miso laughing, as she went to the other side of the room to chat with her friends.  
Kimika sighed. She looked over at Kero.  
"That's Miso, if you wanted to know, Kero. She's not my favourite person," said Kimika.

It was the period just before lunch, music to be exact. The class was rehearsing some pieces for the next school assembly. It was noisy and the class wasn't full of the most musically able students. Kimika was practising her clarinet, but no matter what she did the right notes never seemed to come out. She was glad that many of the others had the same problem, meaning she went unnoticed. Looking up towards the front of the room, Natsumi was coming towards her armed with her infamous trombone, the newest in a long line of infamous instruments. Natsumi changed her instruments like people changed their underwear. She'd been taking lessons forever but hadn't actually stayed interested long enough to learn something other then the basic notes. What really made Natsumi's underwear-like instruments special is that she made each one, from flute, to keyboard, to oboe, to an accordion somehow sound _exactly_ the same - low, loud, annoying and most defiantly out of tune. It certainly puzzled teachers and scientists alike.

"Hey, look, Noda-san's late today too. Think he's trying to break your record?" Natsumi said with a sly smile, gesturing towards the pale boy who had just walked in the door.

"He always looks so sad, don't you think? I heard he lives with his great grandfather, because his parents died." Natsumi gossiped, settling into the seat next to Kimika. Kimika cast a glance at the boy, who was now setting up his old, battered violin at the back of the classroom. Kimika had to admit, whilst she knew of the boy (he was in her class after all), she never remembered speaking to him, or even hearing his voice in class. She could also see that Natsumi's observation was correct, he really did look sad. He seemed pale and delicate; his face framed but light blonde hair, his dark eyes hidden by a long fringe.

_'It seems as if…he doesn't even have any friends'_ Kimika thought to herself, as the boy went unnoticed by everyone in the room, including the teacher. Kimika just couldn't stop staring at him.

"Natsumi, I'm going to sit next to Noda-san today," said Kimika, "sorry, if you want you can sit near us"  
_'Perhaps, he would like a friend, someone to notice and talk to him. Make him smile…_' Kimika mused as she gathered her belongings and moved towards Noda. Natsumi nodded and followed suit.

"Konnichiwa, Noda-san" Kimika said with a bright and cheerful smile.

Natsumi wondered about why Kimika was suddenly interested in Noda-san, she had never even given him the time of day before. She herself had never actually talked to him before, as everyone in class stayed away from him. Natsumi felt sorry for him, but she never could find an excuse to talk to him. Maybe this is was her chance. So she took the seat on Kimika's other side. After all, if Kimika could find an excuse to talk to him, then hers must have just been delayed, right?

* * *

"...And then, the atomic bomb..."

She had already tuned out the teacher's monotonous voice. Absolutely bored, she twirled her pencil around the page, making dark swirls appear on the page. Then felt it. A faint, aura flickered to life. She closed her eyes and adjusted her posture, attempting to understand its position. To the others in her class, it must have looked like she was preparing to take a nap on her desk.

_'Kimika's school!'_ She thought, her eyes snapping open. She stood up an announced to the teacher that her permanent slip, allowing her to leave at any time was now in use. The teacher cast a curious look the young woman as she gathered her things and hurried out, through, even he couldn't point out why she always made him feel weird sensations or why she used a permanent slip to leave all the time.

Once reaching the outside of her school, her body started emitted a soft green glow as she transformed into her into her true form. Clasping her hands in a prayer, she called out, "KazeWind, lend me your power!" She felt herself being slowly lifted up and she directed the wind to carry her to Kimika's School.

* * *

"Noda-san…" Kimika said, trying to make her voice steady and friendly, without being intimidating.

_'I'd hate for him to think I'm like Miso or something…or even feel uncomfortable or nervous…what's that?'_ Kimika said as her thought was interrupted. She looked around the classroom, looking for the source of the disturbance but found nothing.

_'It can't be nothing…it's like someone or_ something_ is doing something it shouldn't…am I actually _sensing_ something?'_

Kimika's eyes widened and flickered, as she begun to smile at herself.

"Ah… Waihashi-san? What are you smiling at?" said a voice that Kimika did not recognise. Kimika blinked for a moment and started at the person.

_'Noda…'_

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking about something. Hey, Noda, tell me - do you believe in magic?" Kimika said, staring at him. She could hear Natsumi's chair falling over on her other side.

_'Magic?'_ Noda frowned. He doubted this girl from the beginning. No one ever talked him. He had thought maybe she was just being nice, but now…was she mocking him?

_'How does she know my Dad was a magician?'_

"No" he said, trying to stop the tears that would inevitable start from remembering.

Kimika stared at the boy. His attitude towards her had suddenly changed. Had she done something wrong?

"I want to show you something"

She didn't want him to be alarmed or to find out that she had the Sakura cards. It worried her that maybe other people might want the Sakura cards and would try to put her in danger to take them away but she made it a passing thought. She just really wanted to cheer Noda-san up.

Then she looked up and saw Kisaya-sempai.

* * *

Short!

R&R!

… # Rei Ant # …


	7. A Strange Woman

**A.N:** We are up to capture number 2! Then again, we are also a chapter six! I think this story's going to be a very long one…

Of course, there are again numerous cuts (sorry!) and changes (sorry again!) to the original story of the RP.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters (Kero, Sakura, Tomoyo, Li etc), or the original plotline. As this was originally a role-play on GaiaOnline, the characters and some of the storyline and words belong in a way to their creators, through I've made many changes, they are still essentially the same!

Many thanks to those creators, including Hiryu-chan (the owner of CCS: The Next Generation).

_**Chapter Six: A Strange Woman

* * *

**_

"How were you able to take me out of class?" Kimika asked, looking at herself in one of the mirrors in front of her. Yukino stood with back against the white wall and sighed.

"As a tutor hired by the school, I can get special permission to take you out of class"

Kimika smiled and turned towards her.

"Can you do it more often then?" she said winking. Yukino rolled her pretty eyes.

"I did it so I could help you with your next capture. I told you I know some magic. Earlier I sensed a powerful force near by. Now look outside and tell me everything you see"

Kimika turned and came towards the window next to Yukino.

"I see some grass; I see Li-san and Kaan-kun with their P.E class playing soccer on the east field, I see some trampled flowers, I see a huge bird causing destruction the far back field…ok, maybe that's not good"

"You've got that right. It's the Fly."

Kimika jumped out the girl's bathroom window in response.

* * *

Something inside made Natsumi know Kimika was going after a Clow card outside. She looked out the window. Not actually expecting to see her, she gasped in surprise as Kimika was in pretty much clear view from the window.  
"Kimika-chan!" Natsumi called, only loud enough for herself and hopefully Kimika to hear, trying not to get the whole class's attention. Luckily, no one was looking in her direction.

_'I want to see Ki-chan capture a card…where ever, whatever it is!'_

"Ack!" cried Kimika as she turned to see Natsumi nearly falling out the window.'_Oh no, I think that's Miso is coming towards the window!'_ thought Kimika. Why hadn't Natsumi noticed?

_'I have to make some sort of distraction!'_

"Hey, Urashima-san, are finally going to rid us of your awful face? I somehow don't think falling out the window will help, but thanks for trying!" Miso said and she and her gaggle of girls came toward the window. Natsumi glared and put her back against the window.

"No, I was preparing it so that when you tried, it would work!"

"Nice one, Urashima. Too bad we were unimpressed. Isn't that Waihashi-san out there? Trying to do a dance with those leaves and twigs?"

Kimika blushed as Miso and her friends looked out the window at her.

_'I don' think this distraction is going to work' _She thought, dropping the leafy branches and going behind a tree.  
Kimika took her key from her neck and uttered as quietly as she could manage,  
"Star key! Show me your true form, Release!"  
The Star Key became the Star Wand in front of her. Kimika took the Windy card out from her pocket and flung it high into the air. She reached out and lightly tapped the card with the Star Wand, making it emit a golden glow.  
"Windy Card! Said Kimika said as the windy started to shoot out of the now transparent glowing card. "Windy disguise the area with high wind to make it hard to see the Fly and me. Release! Windy Card!"   
Soon, Windy had whirled around the sand and made it into somewhat a windstorm, with Kimika in the calm middle. The Fly flapped its wings and tried to peck at the wind.

_'Now, what do I do? I left Kero-chan with Natsumi!'_

"Well done, Kimika-chan" said a voice, as a beautiful woman in a silver-white Chinese-styled dress came towards her. Kimika blinked.

_'Who is she?'_

"Don't worry about who I am, Kimika-chan, I'm here to help you. Now use the Windy, to make sure the Fly can't fly away." The woman said in a slow calming drawl. She smiled at Kimika, her emerald eyes sparkling, giving the young girl insight. Kimika turned to the Fly.

"Windy! Please, help we catch the Fly! Make it impossible for him to fly through the whirlwind! Windy Card!" Kimika shouted as the Windy made its whirlwind higher and stronger. Kimika ran to the Fly, and cornered it. Then she struck it on the toe with the Star Wand and it collapsed onto the ground, still trying to fly away.

"The Fly Card, show me your true form! Return to your original form Clow Card! Fly!" Kimika yelled as, the wind rushed around her face, the Clow circle appearing underneath her feet. She saw through half closed eyes the Fly swirling golden light into a transparent card attached to her Wand. Then the Windy receded and the Fly Card drifted to the windswept ground. Kimika bent down to pick up the card.

"Goodbye, Kimika-chan"

Kimika glanced up where the woman had been, but all she saw was a flash of silver white.

"Goodbye…?"

* * *

Kyo was angry again. That stupid, Kaan-san, the one that was friends with Kimika-whatever, had kicked him in the shins and the teacher had sent him to the nurses office. Then he'd felt it.

Once again, _she'd_ gotten something that rightfully belonged to him. Ok, so his mother and his father didn't mind too much…but he did. The Fly should have been his.

He jogged over to where she was returning to the building.

"Just what is going on here!"

Kimika was a little startled. Her mind had been on the mysterious woman, the one with long plaited brown hair, which had almost white streaks through it. She was surprised to see Li.

"Li-san!" screeched Hiryu. Everything had been so confusing for her.  
"Well um... I caught the Fly!" She said, showing him the yellow Clow Card, "My tutor, the woman that told you to stay away from me, told me about it, so I used the Windy as a distraction so that Natsumi and Miso and her friends at my classroom window couldn't see me, then there was this strange woman, and I stabbed the Fly's toe and then you came-"

Kimika realised Li looked utterly confused at her rambling. He still looked angry. Kimika sighed. She was starting to confuse herself.

"This is all very new to me. Sorry." Kimika said sincerely, bowed in apology. She glanced up at Li, but he was already half way back to the school building.

_'Why does he always act like that?'_

Kisaya-sempai was still in the bathroom when Kimika returned. The brunette looked over at her and nodded.

"Great work."

Kimika moved over to the sink to wash away the dirt. She glanced at her tutor. Had she really been here the whole time? In some strange way, she made Kimika think yet again about the silver woman.

"Kis-"

"I have to get back to school." Kisaya-sempai interrupted, checking her watch, "I'll see you tomorrow for your lesson. Goodbye"

Kimika pulled a twig from her own blonde hair and frowned as the bathroom door shut quietly behind Yukino.

* * *

The school hours were over finally. Kimika stretched out a little, school always made her tired just from thinking all day in school. She straightened herself out a little. She changed the hand that held her book bag. Inside she could feel Kero squirming.

"Isn't it awesome that it's a Golden Week? I love holidays…" Natsumi mused, walking at a brisk step next to Kimika. Beside the two girls on Kimika's side was Kaan, trying to lean over and snatch Natsumi's bag away. Walking a little bit behind on Natsumi's side was Noda. After Kimika had returned to the classroom, she'd had asked where he lived, and then when she and Natsumi found out he lived near them and Kaan, they invited him to walk home with them.

Kimika glanced at her watch.

"I gotta go, Noda-kun, Nat-chan, Kaan-kun…I'll see you guys later, I forgot I needed something from the library…" Kimika said, taking a left and waving goodbye. She walked a little bit, then stopped and stood with her back against a large tree's dark trunk.

_'She had a moon and a bunch of stars on her dress…she was so pretty! But why did she help me? Just who is she?'_  
It puzzled Kimika.

"Hey, can I come out now or what?" said a muffled voice from inside her bag. Kimika sat down and opened her bag to let the supposed plushie fly out.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BREATH INSIDE THAT THING?" Kero said, crossing his yellow arms. Kimika laughed.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." Kimika said, launching into a blow-by-blow description of the latest capture. When she finished, Kero sat on her knee with a serious face.

"I know she helped you, but be careful…I've never met a woman like the one you described…she could be dangerous…"

"But Kero she was so ni-"

"Doesn't matter, kid. It's suspicious!" Kimika sighed. She brought the Fly out from her pocket. The yellow card had the bird with closed wings pictured. She fished in her bag for a pen and wrote 'Kimika' on the card like Yukino had said.

"You know, later we can try it out" Kero said with a wink. Kimika gave him a look.

"Try it out?"

"Ever thought about flying, kid?"

* * *

Wow, two and a half pages…

… # Rei Ant # …


	8. Flowers and Friends

**A.N:** Well, starting to have a capture every chapter or so and averaging about two and a half pages each.

Of course, there are again numerous cuts (sorry!) and changes (sorry again!) to the original story of the RP.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters (Kero, Sakura, Tomoyo, Li etc), or the original plotline. As this was originally a role-play on GaiaOnline, the characters and some of the storyline and words belong in a way to their creators, through I've made many changes, they are still essentially the same!

Many thanks to those creators, including Hiryu-chan (the owner of CCS: The Next Generation).

_**Chapter Seven: Flowers and Friends

* * *

**_

Kimika had bumped into Li again. It almost was a talent. Everywhere she went, he would be around. So now, by a stroke of luck they were walking in the same direction together, but not talking. Kimika sighed. They stood at least a metre away from each other, Li glaring at the path in front of him. Kimika wasn't sure where he was headed, but she had intended to go visit Natsumi that day.

"Hey Li-san!" said a girl smiling widely and running over to them.

"Aren't holidays the best?" She said cheerfully. The girl had on an old school uniform; from a school Kimika did not recognise, and had a blue jean jacket over it with several band patches and badges on it. Kimika closed her eyes as the girl came closer. There was something about this girl.

_'It almost feel another Sakura card...but she couldn't possibly have one could she? Li-san and I are the only ones with cards, aren't we?' _ Thought Kimika. Was it truly possible this girl also had a card?

She smiled up at the girl. The girl was taller then Kimika, which made her a little uncomfortable because Hiryu had always been the smallest everywhere she went."Hi. Have we met before?" asked Kimika looking up at the girl. The girl laughed and held out her hand.

"No, I don't think so. I'm Kaisu Kyamae. Are you friends with Mr. Grumpy Pants over there?" Kimika took her hand and gave it a small shake.

"Pleased to meet you, Kaisu-san. I'm Waihashi Kimika. Call me Kimika. I guess we're friends in some twisted kinda of way…" Kimika said laughing. Li mumbled, glaring at the two girls.

"Yeah, call me Kyamae, Kaisu-san is way to formal for someone like me. Yeah, Kyo-kun over there is a bit of a worry…my father works with his" Kyamae said, linking arms with Kimika and sticking her tongue out at the brunette boy.

"So, what are you guys up to? None of my friends wanted to come over to my house, or had something else to do, today so I thought I was pretty much going to be bored."

_'Well, maybe she'll be more fun then going over to Nat-chan's'_ Kimika thought, smiling.

"I'm not doing much today either…" Kimika said, untangling her arm from the redhead's. Kyamae was not only tall and redheaded, but she had some kind of energy vibrating off her, other then the one Kimika could feel. Kyamae's brown eyes, rested on Kimika's face, as if she too could sense Kimika.

_'But, that's impossible of course'_

"Did you just move here?" Kimika asked her. The girl shook her mane of red curls and nodded.

"I've been around for about three months through, " She shrugged, "Anyway, I think I'm gonna go...home or shopping. Maybe I'll see ya again and we can hang out or something." Kyamae shook her hair again and started walking away. Kimika called out a goodbye and Kyamae waved her hand over her shoulder but didn't turn to look at them again.

_'The presence is moving away with Kyamae…'_

"If you ask me, she's got Cards…" Kero said coming out of the bag he had been hiding in the whole time.

* * *

Natsumi was more then surprised to see Noda standing on her doorstep. When she'd told him where she lived, she wasn't expecting him to turn up a day or so later.

Noda smiled at her and replied to her expression.

"I was just out for my walk and saw your house, so..." Noda said. A rain of flower petals floated past, a pink camellia flower landing in the palm of his hand. He blushed and held it out to Natsumi.

"Here, sorry about coming uninvited..." He said nervously. Natsumi smiled and giggled to hide her own blush. Kimika might have dozens of guys ending up on her doorstep (although they mostly just wanted to kick a ball around with her), but other then the occasional visit from Kaan-kun, boys never came over.

"Course you can come in, I was just doing some homework…oh, wow isn't it pretty?" Natsumi cried in glee. The street seemed to be covered in flower petals, floating along the wind and resting on the road and the grass. Noda looked at the scene and nodded.

"It's a bit odd to have so many flowers at this time of the year through, they should have all just finished…"

A flicker of doubt had rested in Natsumi's heart. There was an awful lot of flower petals…

_'Is this something connected to Kimika and the Clow cards?'

* * *

_

The three of them had felt it when the first wave of flowers rushed past them, covering them playfully in bright colours. Kyo turned to see Kimika giggle at reach out to them. Girls were so easily amused. He was glad that he wasn't one. That stupid flying bear even seemed to be amused. Already he was yammering on saying The Flower was defiantly one of the prettier cards.

_'So what if its pretty? Pretty useless if you ask me.'_

"Well, what do you think Li-san?" said Kimika's voice. Kyo turned to glare at her.

"Think about what?" he said, raising an eyebrow. The blonde sighed.

"About the Flower card! Are we going to go capture it now? Or should we think of a plan?" Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Do what that dumb bear tells you. I'm not interested in a bunch of flowers!" Kyo said, turning around and running in the other direction.

"Jeez, I only asked so he wouldn't get angry at me this time" Kimika said frowning.

"There's no winning with that kid!" Kero added with a nod.

"Shall I try out the Fly?" Kimika queried to Kero, lifting her cards from her pocket. Kero did a quick scan of the surrounding area and nodded.

"Sure, why not, Kid, just do your thing!" Kero said as Kimika uttered the words for the Fly to create two tiny little white wings on the end of her Star Wand. Kimika smiled and clapped with glee.

"Oh, wow! How do I use it?" Kero smiled.

"Just pretended you're a witch on a pink broom. Then direct it towards the sky"

It was a strange feeling for Kimika to fly. She was scared of falling off, so she gripped the wand tight, even through she wanted to reach out and embrace the sky. Around her were fluffs of white cloud, below clouds of flower petals. It really was an amazing site. If she hadn't needed to capture the Flower she would have stayed in the sky all day, and long into the night.

"Now, were looking for a particular dark cluster of flowers. She usually hangs around where her power will be noticed and made useful. To cheer people up or encourage. So just look around…"

"There!" Kimika yelled as she dived in the direction of a certain house. She skidded and fell off the Wand as she landed.

"Don't worry, kid, you'll get used't to it" Kero said as Kimika wiped the dust off her jeans and started up at the house.

_'Natsumi's! But why Natsumi's?'_ Kimika wondered as she ventured up to the front door. She knocked a few times and smiled when Natsumi answered the door.

"Ki-chan! Wha-"

"Nat-chan! Guess what! You have to see me do this…is that Noda behind you?" Kimika asked in surprise, grabbing Kero and holding at her side. Natsumi blushed.

"Yeah…is it a you-know-what?" Natsumi asked. Her eyes widened as Kimika nodded.

"Awesome! But…Noda-kun…we were enjoying the flowers…they make him happy. He wants to be a florist," Natsumi said. Kimika smiled.

"I can make it so he never runs out! Natsumi-chan, I need you to keep Noda-san inside, I'm gonna borrow your ladder"

"My ladder…KIMIKA-CHAN!" Natsumi yelled as Kimika hurried away.

"It's here alright...the Flower." Said Kero, gesturing towards a beautiful dancing lady in a red floral dress on top of Natsumi's roof. The lady smiled at them and continued to dance, spreading flowers everywhere.

"Now, be careful. She's cunning" Kero said, as a red petal landed on his head. Kimika went to go get it off but a whirlwind of petal raged around them.

'_I could use Windy for this since using the Fly would be kind of pointless...'_ thought Kimika. Kimika got her Star Wand and cards out, ready for anything. She looked over at the woman and glanced back at Kero.  
"How I _am_ going to do this one?" Kimika asked..

The petals blew more and more each second, a rainstorm of fragrant, pink, yellow, white and red petals. A heavy wind carrying a large bunch of petals could overpower her.

"I know I can do it," said Hiryu smiling, "This is my third capture. I've already captured 2 cards. I can do this. Do you want me to use the windy, Kero?" She asked. She looked over at him with her full trust in him. The petal started to blow even harder now. The petals were beautiful, but the flower rain was getting bigger and heavier. It would only some time till the whole town was buried in these flowers.

"If you can maybe blow the area clear of petals and stop her dancing, maybe then you'll be able to capture and change her"

Kimika closed her eyes and held out her wand. Below her feet the golden Clow circle etched itself into Natsumi's redbrick roof.

"Windy! Please, help we catch the Flower! Blow all her flowers away! Bind her with the forces of wind! Windy Card!"

Kimika felt a rush of wind blow past her as Windy blew away the flower. Kimika widened her eyes and saw the Windy tie the Flower. The lady in the red dressed smiled. Kimika nodded and held her Star Wand in the air as a transparent card appeared and begun to suck the lady in.

"The Flower Card, show me your true form! Return to your original form Clow Card! Flower!"

The air still smelt faintly of perfumed flowers. In her hand, Kimika held The Flower and a small bouquet of exotic flowers she had The Flower create for Noda. She smiled to herself as she knocked again on Natsumi's door.

"I'm sorry about before, I wanted to get something for Noda" Kimika added with a wink to Natsumi as she handed them to a delighted Noda.

* * *

R&R

… # Rei Ant # …


	9. Familiar Faces

**A.N:** Yay! My RP character comes in this chapter! Save for about three other main characters, we've got the main cast! YAY!

Of course, there are again numerous cuts (sorry!) and changes (sorry again!) to the original story of the RP.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters (Kero, Sakura, Tomoyo, Li etc), or the original plotline. As this was originally a role-play on GaiaOnline, the characters and some of the storyline and words belong in a way to their creators, through I've made many changes, they are still essentially the same!

Many thanks to those creators, including Hiryu-chan (the owner of CCS: The Next Generation).

_**Chapter Eight: Familiar Faces

* * *

**_

"Am I early?" Natsumi asked stepping into the house.

"Nah, Kaan-kun and Noda-kun are already here. You didn't have to bring cola! You, of all people know my brother drinks about sixty bottles daily…and he doesn't even live here!" Kimika said as she placed Natsumi's carton of cola bottles on the kitchen counter. Natsumi laughed.

"Why do you think I brought it? This will be the one carton your brother's off limits too!" Natsumi said as she pranced up the stairs, Kimika next to her. Kimika led her to her bedroom and opened her door. On the floor, the two boys were in deep battle, cautious and moody, glaring at each other as they pushed the buttons on Kimika's Playstation2.

Ever since Kimika and Natsumi had taken Noda in that Golden week, they and Kaan were all close and firm friends. It was now an average weekend and Natsumi had decided to chuck a sleepover for her friends.

Kero sat on a bedside next the TV so he could see what was going on. Kimika could see he was just itching to join in. Kimika then heard the doorbell ring and ran down the steps to answer.

"Li-san!" She yelled in surprise.

_'There he goes showing up randomly again…'

* * *

_

If it weren't for his mother, he certainly wouldn't be here. He knew without a doubt, that he _most defiantly_ **hated** Waihashi Kimika. She was annoying, impulsive, and she had _his_ cards. What was to like?

Of course his mother had thought differently…

. -.

_"Kyo-chan, why don't you go over and make friends with Kimika-chan? No sense being mad at her for nothing" Sakura said sweetly, running her fingertips through his hair. He pushed them off his head and re-ruffled it._

_"I don't like her"_

_"Because she's the new Cardcaptor. She agreed to let you be one too, so relax. She wants to be friends. You need friends"_

_"I have plenty of friends"_

_"You can never have enough friends. I just reckon it would be a good idea to be friends with her. It would be good for you."_

.-.

His mother could con him into anything by making him feel pathetic. So now he was here.

"I was wondering if I could…come in?" He said, glaring at her.

Kimika was curious to why he'd suddenly turned up. She dismissed it as something Sakura had made him do.

"Well, I'm having a party with my friends, your welcome to join us if you'd like" Kimika said smiling and opening the screen door to let him inside. He looked hesitant, but then walked in. He bent down to take off his shoes but Kimika shook her head.

"Don't bother. This house gets dirty anyways, I figure. My parents don't really care if anyone comes in with or without their shoes. Then again, they spent seven years in Australia" Kimika said sighing and leading him up the stairs to her room.

It was a whole new experience. It made him feel kinda nervous, like he had something to prove to these people. Just the fact he didn't need to take his shoes off made him feel queasy.

_'I came here to attempt to talk normally to her…now I'm involved in a party? Thank Mother, you really know how to make a guy feel great!'_ Kyo thought, rolling his eyes.

"You invited Li-san?" Natsumi asked, blinking in surprise. Kimika sent over signals that he had been invited on the spot and Natsumi nodded.

"It's nice to see you, Li-san," she said as he slid by her and sat next to the guys on the floor, picking up an extra controller.

_'He's ignoring me…the cutest boy in Tomoeda is ignoring me…'_

"Yeah," said Kimika, "Last minute change." Kimika said settling on her bed to watch the guys in their bloody televised fun. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, was that the doorbell again? Takeo! Mum! Dad! Why can't you guys answer the door?" Kimika said as she walked slowly down the stairs, hoping it was something important, so she wouldn't feel down that she'd torn herself away from her friends.

* * *

Selling cookies. Reiko felt degraded. If only she hadn't been so caught up in her mother's excitement of wanting her to join an extra-curricular club...she might not have signed up for Guides. Reiko sighed. If only her mother wasn't so energetic. Reiko glanced down at the bag in front of her, stuffed with the stupid choc chip cookies and sighed again.  
"Well here goes..." Reiko said as she rang the doorbell to Kimika's house.

* * *

Kimika opened the door and saw a girl with a blue printed bag.  
"Hi" Hiryu said. She had never seen this girl but she looked like she was her age.

_'Looks friendly enough…'

* * *

_

Kyo had been sitting there quietly for the most part, mumbling about why his army wouldn't move. Then Kimika left to go answer the door. That's when he felt a slightly familiar presence. Standing quick, he dashed down the steps to not only accompany Kimika but also see who it is at the front door. Once he had made it down stairs he stood behind Kimika, peeking over her right shoulder to see a slightly younger girl. He instantly recognised her.

"Heeey!" He said smiling and sneaking out from behind Kimika, "I remember you!" Due to his mother's constant talking he could easily remember the face of the daughter of his mother's best friend. He hadn't seen her in a few years, but she looked like a smaller copy of the former, except her hair was down to her knees. The girl glanced at him in surprise and blinked.

"Kyo-chan! How weird to see you here!"

Natsumi looked out and down the window, trying to see who was standing outside. It appeared Li knew the girl from the conversation. She peered down the stairs, but didn't remember seeing the dark purple-headed girl before.'_A friend of Li-san?' _ Natsumi bent closer towards the stairs to take a closer look at the girl. She had a dark blue bag, in which seemed by the shape to contain Guide cookies. Natsumi figured that the girl was probably selling the cookies, and would have had no idea that Li-san was here. Kimika blinked.

'_I wonder if they know each other well. Of course, it would seem so'_ Thought Kimika, looking at the two. She leaned on the door. She smiled after thinking for a bit.

_'He actually seems normal…happy and energetic. They must know each other pretty well then'_  
"I figure you guys know each other?" asked Kimika looking at the girl and then back at the happy Kyo.

Kyo nodded towards Kimika

"Of course...this is my mother's best friend's daughter" He tired to think of the girls name but was at a loss for several moments, then snapped his fingers as if it were the symbolization of a light bulb appearing over his head as he remembered the girl's name.

"Reiko! That's it!" Kyo feeling happy that he could recall it. He hadn't thought of her in such a long time. Then his smile faded. A vibe, a presence. He motioned to Kimika and she nodded that she felt it too. He looked up and saw the others come down the stairs. He gave a look of urgency to Kimika.

"Hey, guys, why don't you all go back upstairs while Kyo and I run down the road to the shops for some more snacks? Reiko, your welcome to join us upstairs…" Kimika said quickly, pulling the slim girl in and rushing out the door with Kyo.

"Li-san…did you feel it? We have to go and find that magical presence." Kimika said looking over towards him. "Are you with me?"

Kimika had gone serious like she always did when it came to the cards and magical presences. She was totally oblivious to the fact that the daughter of Tomoyo had snuck out of the house and was watching from behind a tree.

"I'm with you" Kyo said, reaching into his pocket and the shrunk down version of his father's sword, hanging like a keyring from his belt.

"Key of Li, erupt!" Kyo yelled, his sword growing to its normal size. Kimika in turn released the Star Wand.

"I call upon The Fly Card! Help us search the sky! Fly Card!" Kimika yelled as the two white wings sprouted from the end of her wand.

"Jump on! It's not the safest thing yet, this is only the second time I've used this!" Kimika said, swinging a leg over the wand. Kyo looked hesitant but then swung his leg over too.

"Maybe you should install seatbelts!"

Kimika thought she saw what looked like flash of silver near the Tomoeda Nature Forest She blinked. Something was defiantly moving…the trees?

"Hey, Li-san, do you see something weird about those trees?" Kimika asked, glancing back at the boy behind her. He held a serious expression.

"We should check it out…"

"The trees are moving!" Kimika cried when they got up from their dodgy landing. "They're coming towards us!"

"Calm down…I'll use the Jump card to find the source tree…it has to be one of these…" Kyo said. Before Kimika could say anymore he was gone.

_'Great. I'm all alone and I think these trees want to cut ME down…'_ Kimika thought frowning. Then she saw the longhaired, silver dressed woman, standing a few metres away. Kimika gasped.

_'She's back!' _Kimika heard peals of laughter vibrating through the trees.

"You're easily amused, Kimika-chan. Now, don't be impulsive, the Wood card is being deliberately evasive. Don't be afraid, it's only toying with you. It's a strong card but you can do it. Kyo-chan was right about finding the source, but he wasn't thinking properly. Close your eyes and imagine you were the Wood itself. Single it out with your thoughts. Then use the Fly and the Windy to get rid of the distracting trees. Then get Li-chan to use the jump to get on top. I think you know the rest"

Kimika heard the woman's advise. She knew Kero had said not to trust her, but her help couldn't go wrong, could it? Kimika closed her eyes. Her mind made a mental picture of the forwarding trees, searching for its commander.

_'Just like in that army game the guys were playing in my room…'_ She searched for the source.

_'That tree!_' Kimika thought opening her eyes again. Using the Fly and the Windy she created a powerful windstorm. The trees retreated, save for the one tree.

"Li-san! Jump on that one! Secure it!" Kimika yelled as Kyo came into site. He jumped to the top branches of the tree and slashed it with his sword, making it fall to the ground. Kimika stood with her legs apart and called to the Wood.

"The Wood Card, show me your true form! Return to your original form Clow Card! Wood!" Kimika shouted. The brown Wood female twisted and squirmed into the card and it floated into Kimika's right hand.

"Goodbye, Kimika-chan" Kimika looked up and yet again the 'Silver Lady' had disappeared. Li now stood next to her. She held the card out to him, but he bluntly refused.

"You did more then I did. I'll be sure to get the next one, be sure of that," Kyo said gravely. Kimika shook her head and slid it inside her pocket.

"If you say so…"

Kimika turned and realised that someone had been watching intently the whole time. Reiko looked a little puffed, but she held a smart looking digital video camera. When Reiko saw Kimika look at her, she moved switched the camera off and placed it in her bag.

"Ack!" Kimika said, frozen to the spot "Wha-What you saw..."   
Kimika felt her throat muscles tighten. She felt speechless. Kimika held a worried look on her face.

'_How can I explain this to her...but wait! Maybe all isn't lost!' _ Kimika thought, her mind racing.  
"Did you say that her mother was Sakura's best friend?" asked Kimika turning to Kyo. "If so, that means she knows about them, right?"   
Kimika turned her wand back into the key and tied it around her neck tucking it in her shirt hoping no one else were to come about this secret.

She had given a blank look as she saw the capturing sequence before her and to Kimika's face as she realised Reiko was still there. Reiko smiled.  
_'I finally get to see a Cardcapture, right in front of me...'_ Reiko thought but then she saw Kimika put her Star Key away and frowned.   
"I won't tell anyone..." Reiko said holding her hand out to the people in front of her and smiling. "I'm Daidouji Rei. It's nice to see again, Li-san."

* * *

They walked back together, between them a couple of bags of snacks.

"Hey, how much for cookies? I bet Kero would love some…" Kimika said, handing over a $10 bill to Reiko. Reiko smiled and put two choc chip cookies inside the bag of snacks. Kyo frowned.

"If you ask me, that Kero is getting way fat"

"If we didn't ask you, I'd say I'll probably have to buy him a mini-treadmill soon"

Kimika smiled. She was always a little shy making new friends but this Reiko seemed to know all about these cards. Kimika was busy filling the snacks away allowing Li-san to talk to the girl, which they wouldn't have been able to do with the others around, since Kaan-kun and Noda-kun didn't know about the Clow cards.  
"Thanks! For these, I mean" Kimika said taking the blue and red cookie box out of the plastic shopping bag. Reiko simply nodded.  
"So, I guess you know all about the cards?" asked Kimika smiling.

Reiko nodded again.  
"Yes...my mother's like obsessed with watching video tapes of Li-san's mother, Sakura-mama capturing the cards. It's pretty cool...I guess..." Reiko said, looking at Kimika closely, "So I gather you're the new Cardcaptor then? I already know by your face your one too Li-san..."

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Kimika smiled up at her proudly.

Hearing the two talk, he arched a brow confused by what Reiko had said, "Just what is that supposed to mean?" Referring to what Reiko had said about how she considered him a Cardcaptor or lack there of.

Reiko gave him a mysterious expression and laughed.

Kyo frowned at Reiko. Was she insulting him?

_'Better change the subject before we start fighting…she still acts like she did when we were five…'_

"Yeah…so where have you been hiding?" He tried to think back. "Mother said she hasn't seen Tomoyo-mama in some time..." Kyo said, trying to pry information from Reiko.

"Just wait until I tell her that I ran into you, she'll be so glad," Kyo added happily.

Rei smiled."I've been living overseas for a while...I suppose the only reason we moved back here was because Mother wanted to see your family..." Rei sighed, and then giggled.  
"In response to your other question, you seem so...excuse me for saying this...full of yourself. Of course you want the cards. It's really nice to see you again." With that, Rei followed Kimika as she went upstairs to check on the others.  
"Wow! How pretty!" Her face widened in delight as she set eyes upon the cookie devouring 'toy' Kero. Reaching into her bag and pulling out her camera, she squealed.  
"Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! I get to see him for real!" Reiko said delighted. Kaan and Noda started at her like she was crazy. Natsumi raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone," Kimika announced to the group with a grin, "This is Daidouji Reiko. She'll be joining us too"

* * *

I tried to make this chapter a bit longer and throw some random stuff in it. R & R!

… # Rei Ant # …


End file.
